


Sometimes the Pandemic Hits Hard

by lordjenjen



Series: Crenny Week 2020 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Crenny Week 2020, M/M, Suicide, poor kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Craig and Kenny are effected by the pandemic.Written for Day 3 of Crenny Week 2020
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Series: Crenny Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016746
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sometimes the Pandemic Hits Hard

Day 3 Angst 

****

"Why the fuck are you like this?"

Craig's words echoed in Kenny's head as he played out the scene over again. 

"Like what?"

"Like your parents"

Kenny knew Craig was just hurting, that he was lashing out, but it still hurt. He knew how to hurt Kenny and he went straight for the jugular. The moment the words left Craig's mouth, all reason left Kenny. He didn't fight back, just stood there, staring at Craig as he let loose all the emotions he'd been harboring. And when he was done, finishing with a question, Kenny left. He left their shared apartment, leaving everything behind. 

It had been a hard time for them over the past few months. The pandemic had meant they were working from home, spending 24hours a day around each other, no breaks, no space, nothing. Kenny had taken up the grocery shopping as an excuse to get out and away for a bit. With the same needs in mind, Craig had taken up walking the neighbor lady's dog. Though the time apart was welcoming, it didn't seem like enough. No matter how much they loved each other, every moment together was straining. 

Then Kenny lost his job. Just as the unemployment bonus stopped, his company let him go. He'd spent a long time there, working his way up from a pencil pusher to a real manager with a salary and everything. Despite being the lowest paid manager due to him barely having a high school education, despite being there longer than the others, they kicked him to the curb first. 

It took a lot not to fall into bad habits, to not just sit back and collect unemployment and wallow in self pity. Instead he applied for unemployment and immediately started looking for a new job. Anything. But not even McDonald's would hire him, quoting too much experience as an excuse. It was too much. 

Even though Kenny knew Craig didn't mean what he said, he still found himself on the roof of his office building. He'd figured getting away for a bit would help, but his feet had carried him to this building, to this spot. He'd thought about jumping before, something about having the option, being faced with it, helped Kenny talk himself out of it. But this time- This time was different.

Now that life had shown Kenny his fate, now that it has shown him he'd always be a McCormick, he didn't see a point. 

Despite his best efforts to be better than them, one incident left him jobless. The sudden lack of a paycheck left them juggling bills just to stay afloat. They were one bad accident away from being homeless. It was no way to live. 

In eight days, Kenny's life insurance would expire from non-payment. A plan formulated as he stood up on the ledge. If he stayed dead long enough, Craig could collect the money and not have to worry. Maybe he'd even forget about their fight when he came back. Kenny wouldn't forget, but he supposed that was part of the curse. 

Kenny thought he heard Craig shout his name as he stepped off the ledge. A sad and distraught Craig popped into Kenny's head as the wind rushed past him. God, he hoped Craig didn't suffer too much while waiting for him to come back. 


End file.
